Never A Dream So Real
by reddog24485
Summary: After aweaking from the most vived dream of his life. Jon finds he must now play the Game of Thrones, and when you play the game you must win or die. But there is nothing saying you can't cheat. Takes place two years before the start of the books. Not Time Travel, but something close to it. Powerful Jon.
1. New Dawn's Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire. Nor do I own any of its Characters, That right goes to ****George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

"_**Fate is for those too weak to determine their own destiny."**_** - Kamran Hamid.**

* * *

**How could he know this new dawn's light**

**Would change his life forever?**

**Set sail to sea but pulled off course**

**By the light of golden treasure. (Metallica - The Unforgiven III)**

* * *

**Never A Dream So Real. Chapter 1: New Dawn's Light.**

Jon could not believe the things he was seeing. He knew he must be sleeping, for only in the most hellish of nightmares could his mind conjure this up. The dream had started out mildly enough, if you consider watching his father chop the head off a deserter of the Night's Watch, mild! From there, the dream got considerably worse. He watched as he and his brother Robb found a litter of six wolf cubs, one for each of his Fathers children.

He watched as King Robert Baratheon arrived at Winterfell with his party, which included his wife Queen Cersei, his two Brother in Laws, Jaime and Tyrion Lannister, plus his three children Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen. He saw his father made Hand of the King, and practically forced to betroth Sansa to Joffery. This is where things started to get really bad. He saw Jaime Lannister push Bran off the tower, because Bran had caught him plow'n his sister, the Queen. Poor Bran was crippled and in a coma because of it. Jon wanted to wake up, he wanted the visions to stop but they wouldn't. They just kept getting worse. He wanted to scream out, but his voice was gone from him. Never had he had a dream so _REAL!_

For what seemed like forever he saw vision after vision. He saw himself go to the wall and take The Black. He saw his father betrayed and beheaded. He saw his brother Robb go to war and be declared King of the North, only to likewise be betrayed and killed along with his Lady Mother Catelyn. He saw Sansa being tortured and humiliated by the inbred brat Joffery, now king Joffery. He watched as she was forced to marry the imp, Tyrion Lannister. Thankfully the dwarf didn't make consummate the marriage. Till finally escaping Kings Landing.

He watched as Arya fled Kings Landing. He saw her journey and hardships, till finally she ended up training to be an Assassin in Braavos. He watched Bran's journey beyond the wall, and he saw little Rickon be taken to Skagos. He watched in horror at the fate of his home and his family, till finally the visions came back around to him. He watched himself as a member of the Night's Watch, he saw his victories and his losses. He watched as he became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, and at the very end. He watched as he too was betrayed, and stabbed over and over. By his supposed brothers.

That was where the visions seemed to end. As the next thing he knew, he was in a dark space. The only thing he could see was a man. The odd thing was he could see the man clearly, as if the man where out in the sunshine and not in the dark. He was tall with long flowing silver hair, and dark lilac eyes. He stood with a poise and grace that bespoke of royalty. Oddly enough he seemed to be looking at Jon with an almost tender and affectionate look in his eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" Jon asked, relieved to hear his own voice again.

The man smiled softly before he spoke, his eyes growing even more affectionate. "What's wrong? Do you not recognize your own father?"

Jon looked at the man doubtfully. "I'm afraid you must have me mistaken for another. My father is Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

The man gave Jon a sad almost pitying look. "There is no mistake, Jon. I'm your father Rhaegar Targaryen."

Jon's eyes widened before narrowing to slits, he knew that name! "You're the man who kidnapped my aunt!"

"I DIDN'T KIDNAP HER!" Yelled Rhaegar, his Targaryen temper flaring up. Forcing himself to calm down, he continued. "And she wasn't your aunt, she was your mother! Eddard is not your true father, he's your uncle."

"YOU LIE!" Jon yelled out angrily.

"I would never, _ever_, lie to you Jon" The man said with conviction. "Just hear me out, that's all I ask. Would you do that for me, and just hear me out?"

Jon wanted to tell the man to go plow himself, but his _real _father had taught him better then that. So Jon nodded his head, not trusting his own voice.

"Thank you." Rhaegar said sincerely. "This all started with a prophecy made over a thousand years ago. It stated that there would come a Prince that bring peace to land and deliver it from darkness. A bleeding star in the sky will herald his coming, and he will be born amidst salt and smoke. He will be of the blood of the dragon, and his will be a song of ice and fire."

"What does any of this have to do with me supposedly being your son?" Asked Jon kind of scathingly, despite his best efforts.

"Let me finish, and you will see." Said Rhaegar. "You see at first I arrogantly thought myself to be the Prince. That was at least until I realized that the prophecy wasn't actually referring to one person, but _three! _Once again in my arrogance I thought the prophecy must be referring to my daughter Rhaenys and my new born son Aegon and so for the prophecy to be complete. I would need a third child."

Rhaegar paused there for a moment, his face becoming an odd mix of shame and sorrow. "I am ashamed to admit, that my next actions brought about much pain and suffering. For you see my poor wife Elia, was a very frail woman and in poor health. She had barely survived the birth of our son, I was afraid a third child would kill her."

He looked down at his feet before continuing "It was at the Tourney at Harrenhal, that I first met _her. _Lyanna, your mother. I always used to laugh at the idea of love at first sight, but I swear to you Jon. The second I locked eyes with your mother, I knew I loved her."

"Loved her enough, that you kidnapped and raped her!" Jon spat.

"What?! No! Gods no!" Said Rhaegar, looking disgusted at the thought. "I married her! You see Jon, that was what brought about so much pain."

Jon's eye's widened. If what he was saying was true, then that would mean he wasn't a bastard. But Jon still had plenty of doubts. "How? How could you have married her, when you were already married?"

Rhaegar smiled, cockily. "Being a Targaryen does come with a few perks. Jon, it was not at all uncommon for the men in our family to take a second wife. I assure you both my wife Elia, and your mother knew of each other. Not to say it wasn't a little awkward at times."

"If you and Lyanna, _were_ married. Then what did you mean when you said that your actions brought pain and suffering?" Asked Jon.

Rhaegar closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly he began to explain. "What you have to understand, is that when me and your mother met and subsequently fell in love, _she _was already betrothed to another man. A man she did not love, and she was convinced that _he _was only in love with the thought of her. For he knew not who she really was inside."

Rhaegar adopted a stony look."Robert Baratheon only ever saw what she showed to the outside world. Had he have truly known, what she showed only a few. He would not have been so in love as he thought. Their personalities would have clashed something horrible."

"What was she like?" Asked Jon truly curious, as his father never spoke much of his sister.

"Headstrong, willful, courageous and hot-tempered." Said Rhaegar with a fond smile. "She once dressed up as a knight to defend another's honor. Bested three other knights that day. I think it was that more then anything else that I loved about her, she had such a kind and caring heart."

"But back to the pain and suffering." Said Rhaegar. "After we met, your mother and I corresponded in secrete for several months. Falling even more in love with each letter, till finally we decided to wed. Naturally her betrothal to Robert Baratheon was a bit of a problem. For if the Starks reneged on the betrothal it could have started a war, between House Stark and House Baratheon."

Rhaegar's face showed a deep seeded shame. "What followed next is my fault more then anything else. For you see I came up with what I _thought_ was the perfect plan. I would _'abduct' _Lyanna, there by incurring the anger of House Baratheon towards me instead of House Stark. Don't get me wrong, I knew it would also anger House Stark as well. But my plan was simple, I would get Lyanna with child, and in my _remorse _for my actions. I would would offer to marry Lyanna to preserve her honor, no one had need know that we were already married."

Rhaegar clenched his fists. "This would have placated House Stark somewhat, so they would be less inclined to want to go to war. Then all I would have to do would be to placate House Baratheon. I would offer them a number of land and titles, as well as offer to betroth my son or daughter to one of them in the future. This would not altogether stop the animosity, but it would curve it enough to prevent war."

"So what went wrong?" Asked Jon.

"What went wrong was, I failed to factor in three points." Said Rhaegar. "First, I failed to see just how obsessed Robert had become with Lyanna. He would have never been satisfied with land or titles, or even the promise of an arranged marriage of one of the royal children to his house. Second, I didn't realize how hot blooded your uncle Brandon was. I should have know he would demand my head, but I didn't. Lastly and most importantly, I failed to factor in my father's madness. Things might have still worked out for the better, had my father not executed your uncle and grandfather."

"But he did, and in doing so. He gave the noble houses the perfect reason to revolt." Rhaegar looked down sadly. "Your mother was already pregnant with you when news reached us about Lord Rickard and Brandon's executions. By then the rebellion was already in full swing. Naturally your mother and I were horrified at what our actions had wrought and it was here, that I made my biggest mistake. For what I should have done, was ferret your mother, your brother and sister, and my first wife out the the kingdom."

Rhaegar paused for a moment, before continuing. "But I didn't, instead I foolishly thought I could talk since in to Robert and Eddard. Indeed had it just been Eddard, I probably could have. Robert on the other hand was never one to mix words with the enemy. When our armies met at the Trident, I sought to parley with Robert and Eddard. It was my intention to explain everything to them. And I was going to offer them my life in exchange for ending the revolt."

Rhaegar shook his head. "The messenger I sent to request the parlay, was sent back without his head. I knew then the only way to end the rebellion was to defeat Robert."

"But you didn't." Said Jon, merely stating a fact.

"But I didn't." Rhaegar said in agreement. "Not for lack of my own skill, mind you. But for poor choice of weapon for the battlefield we were on. You see my sword style depended heavily on fast foot work to out maneuver my enemy. Well when you are knee deep in a river, fast foot work becomes a little difficult. Robert's war hammer however, needed only brute strength to be effective. Sadly brute strength, was something Robert had in abundance. To make a long story short. I fell, and any hope for our family fell with me."

Rhaegar's face showed deep lines of misery as he continued to speak. "After I fell, House Lannister sacked Kings Landing. Killing my father, not that he didn't deserve it. But they also killed my daughter, your sister. Dragging her out from under my bed and putting her to sword. The Mountain Ser Gregor Clegane, brutally raped and murder my wife Ellie. Poor Lyanna stricken by grief at the horror our actions had caused, lost all will to live and died giving birth to you. But not before making Eddard promise to keep you safe from Robert, who would have had you killed. Just for being my son."

Jon stood silent, but his mind was racing. Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face for Rhaegar gave him a long searching look. "You look as if you have questions my son."

"Too many to count." Said Jon. "Like why you mentioned your daughter dieing but not your son? Or if you really are my father, then why do I look nothing like you? How am I to know, that this isn't just a dream? And most importantly, if it's not just a dream. Then why speak to me? What is that you want of me?"

Rhaegar let out a sigh. "Fair enough. I didn't mention my son your older brother dieing, because he did not. He was spirited away and another baby replaced him in his crib. I believe he is somewhere in the free cities. As are your Aunt Daenerys and your Uncle Viserys. You _must_ find them, for you four are the last of the Targaryen dynasty."

"As for why you look nothing like me?" Rhaegar continued. "That is simple. When your mother and I found out about the rebellion, we had a witch preform a powerful bit of blood magic on you. The magic would hide all your Targaryen traits until a certain event occurs which will reveal them. This was to help keep you safe from Robert's wrath."

"And lastly." Here Rhaegar look intensely into Jon's eyes. Hoping to stress the importance of what he was about to say. "If you wish to find proof that this and the visions you saw before coming here are real. Then you will need to go to our ancestral home of Valyria. There you will find your proof, along with some things that have been stored there to help you."

"Help me do what?" Jon interrupted.

"I'm getting to that." Rhaegar admonished. "I now have come to believe that _you _are the prince that was promised. It _must _be _you _that sets on the Iron Throne. Not your brother, and certainly not your Uncle! Your brother will not like this, but you must convince him! For if he or any other set upon the throne, then all is lost!"

"And how am I to convince him? If what you say is true. Then by right, the throne is his." Asked Jon.

"You will have to figure that out on your own. But make no mistake, he can not be allowed the Iron Throne. My time is about up. I need you to listen to me." Said Rhaegar, and indeed he was already starting to fade away. "You _must _go to Valyria, and you must find your brother and your aunt! For the Dragon must have three heads!You have two years, before your dream becomes reality! I love you my son, remember not only do you have the power of Valyria, but the power of the Old Gods aswell you must learn to master them! You are Wolf and you are Dragon."

As he faded away, Jon heard his last words echo.

"_**You are Wolf and you are Dragon, you are Ice and Fire!" **_Jon awoke with a start! He could see the light of morning coming in through the window.

As Jon sat on his bed breathing heavily, all he could think about was the dream. He didn't know if it was real, but he knew he must find out. For he could _NOT_ let what he had seen in the dream come to pass! He would go to Valyria, and he would find this proof! And if the Visions of the dream proved to be real, then the gods have mercy on his enemies. For he would not!

Today was a new dawn, and Jon would face it head on.

* * *

**(A.N) Well to be honest with you, I had not planed to write another story. But the dang plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone on this one.**

**So tell me what you think. I will let you know it will be a few chapters or more before we catch up to the books. As Jon will have one hell of an adventure going to Valyria. But an adventure worth reading. On a side note, if anyone wants to beta for me it would be very helpful.**

**Well I guess that's all for now, don't forget to review. See you next time.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485.**


	2. The Start Of A Long Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire. Nor do I own any of its Characters, That right goes to George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

"**_Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."_ — Mark Twain **

* * *

**Was he the one causing pain**

**With his careless dreaming?**

**Been afraid, always afraid**

**Of the things he's feeling (Metallica - The Unforgiven III)**

* * *

**Never A Dream So Real. Chapter 2: The Start Of A Long Journey.**

If any had been looking for Jon Snow, they would've found him in the Godswood. Deep in prayer in front of the Heart Tree. He was praying for guidance, for inspiration, or maybe he was just praying so he could put off the conversation with his father that he'd been dreading. Ever since he had awoken from his... Vision?... Dream?.. Whatever it had been, two days ago. He knew he would have to convince his father to let him go to Valyria. A journey so dangerous that few if any, that took the journey ever returned. Yet Jon knew he must go, for he _had _to know the truth.

Jon wanted nothing more then to just confront his father about the vision right then and there, maybe then he would find the truth of the matter. Yet something inside him warned him that to do so would prove disastrous, and so Jon stayed silent. But as Jon sat there praying, a thought came to him. That just because he could not tell his father the whole truth, did not mean he couldn't tell his father some of the truth. Maybe just enough to convince him to let Jon go, despite him being only twelve?

It was then, that a plan started to form in Jon's mind. It would be a tough sell, and would take a _lot _of convincing. But if he did it right then maybe, his father just might let him go. So it was with that, that Jon set out to find his Lord Father. He did not have to look long, for his father was on one of the walk ways above the training field watching Robb train with Ser Rodrik. As was to be predicted, Ser Rodrik was winning...easily.

"Excuse me father." Said Jon, as he walked up behind Lord Eddard and took a knee. "Might I have a moment of your time?"

Lord Eddard Stark turned around, shocked to see his son Jon. Whom he had not see much of, as of late. "Certainly, Jon. Might I ask where you have been? The past two days, I've only seen you at meals."

"Aye, I've been in the Godswood praying." Said Jon as he rose back to his feet.

Lord Eddard raised his eyebrows "And what could make a boy of twelve feel the need to pray, for the better part of two days?"

"I was praying for guidance, father." Said Jon.

"And, to what do you seek guidance for?"Asked Lord Eddard, to his son.

In answer to his Lord Father's question, Jon asked one of his own. "Tell me Father, have you given thought to my future?"

In truth Lord Eddard was just thankful that the boy had a future. Even if it wasn't the future he would have had, had the rebellion not happened. But he couldn't very well tell him that. "Perhaps not as much as I should have, but you are only a boy Jon. There will be time to give it thought, at a latter date."

"Time?" Asked Jon doubtfully, thinking of his vision. In which he was sent to the wall, because his father didn't have _time _to think of a better option. No, there would likely _not _be time at a latter date. But he couldn't very well tell him that. "Father, I'll be three and ten on my next name day. Which isn't that far off. That's almost a man grown."

Taking a deep breath, Jon looked his father in the eyes. "Winter _is _coming, father. Whatever I'm to do, it must be decided now."

Lord Eddard took a good look at Jon. It was so strange that of all the kids, Jon would be the most like him. Both in appearance and personality. Deciding to humor him, he asked. "And what is it that you think, you should do?"

This had been the question Jon hoped he would ask. "The way I see it father. I've got four choices the first of which is not a choice at all, really. Which is to stay here in Winterfell, and continue to live off yours and latter Robb's good graces. While I have no doubt, that nether you nor he would have a problem with that. I also have no doubt that Lady Catelyn, would."

"Jon, Lady Catelyn..." Lord Eddard trailed off, trying to come up with something to reassure Jon. But he couldn't come up with the words. As it would be Jon came up with the words for him, though they were not the words Ned would have chosen.

"Despises me, father." Side Jon. Seeing his Lord Father about to protest, Jon continued. "It's okay, really I understand. To her, I am a constant reminder of something she would rather forget. Plus I believe she views me as something of a threat to your true born children. Despite the fact that bastards can not inherit. Besides even if that were not the case, I still wouldn't wish to stay. For a man should find his own way in life, not live off the charity of others."

Lord Eddard couldn't help but wonder when Jon had matured so. "So what are the other choices you mentioned?"

Jon nodded. "Well the next logical choice would be to take The Black, when I come of age. To be honest this was the choice I was leaning most towards."

Lord Eddard smiled. "I since a 'but' coming."

Jon smiled shyly back at his father. "_But_ I want a family of my own, father. Wife, kids, the works. Things I can't very well have, if I take The Black. And this leads to a whole host of other problems. What kind of man would shame his wife and children with a bastard Surname. This leads me to my third choice and perhaps the most unlikely to happen...Knighting."

Jon saw his father raise his eyebrows, so he quickly continued. "If I could somehow become Knighted, then I could choose my own Surname. I could even be a bannerman for Robb in the future. Though like I said, this is the most unlikely to happen, unless I should save the life of a knight or nobleman. I just don't see this happening."

"Which takes us to your fourth choice, I assume?" Said Lord Eddard.

"Aye father, and the one you'll like lest, I'm afraid." Said Jon. He could see his Lord Father studying him closely. He knew the moment of truth was soon at hand. "I have heard tell, that bastards in Dorne are not all that looked down upon. There I could have a family without being a social outcast."

Jon was right, Lord Eddard did not like where this was going. Not at all. It wasn't just that Jon would be on the other side of Westeros. But it was more the fact that if the truth of Jon's parentage came out, he wasn't sure how the Dornishmen would react.

Unaware of Lord Eddard's internal debate, Jon continued. "Of course, this creates a whole other problem in and of itself. How would I support myself? It was that, that had me praying."

"And did the Old Gods heed your prayers?" Asked Lord Eddard, not really expecting the answer he was about to receive.

"Indeed I believe they did, father." Said Jon, he knew this was it. It would be what came next, that would determine whether Jon left with his father's blessing or without it.

Lord Eddard was shocked but did his best not to show it. "How so?"

Now was the time to mix half lies and half truths. "I believe they granted me a vision."

If Eddard wasn't shocked before, he certainly was now. While it was not unheard of for the gods to grant visions, it wasn't exactly common either. And seldom was it anything good. Still there was a good chance that Jon was fibbing, as boys his age were want to do.

"What kind of vision?" Asked Lord Eddard, doubtfully.

Jon hearing the doubt in his Lord Father's voice, knew he must tread carefully. Least he confirm his father's suspicions, yet he also couldn't pass up the chance to at least partially confirm his dream/vision. "It was mostly a bunch of jumbled images that didn't make much since to me, to be honest."

"Images of what?" Lord Eddard asked.

"First it showed a man with black armor and hair so blond it was almost _white!_ The man transformed into a dragon, the dragon burst into flame and was gone." Jon knew his Lord Father was quite skilled in schooling his own features, but he wasn't so skilled as to be able to hide the sweat that had appeared on his forehead. Nor the slight shaking of his right hand. "Next it showed a women with dark brown hair and sad gray eyes, wearing a crown of blue winter roses. She transformed into a wolf, then turned into ice and was gone."

The shake in Lord Eddard's right hand, had become more pronounced. Eddard was certain he knew who the two Jon saw were, and it would do Jon no good to know. Could the gods be trying to tell Jon, what he himself had kept secret from all but one other? If there was any good in what Jon had just told him, it was that Eddard no longer believed Jon to be lying.

"What else did you see?" Asked Lord Eddard. Careful to keep his voice from giving away just how much Jon's vision had shook him.

Jon almost wanted to smile. Most would not have noticed the shaking of his Lord Father's hand, nor the sweat on his brow. Or even the slight quiver in his voice, but _most _were not Jon Snow. Jon always said growing up a bastard made you notice things that would escape the attention of most others. Here was further proof.

"What I saw next did not make sense to me at all to be honest. I saw a dragon with three heads, the heads on the left and right were normal dragon heads. But the head in the center was a wolf. This next part was the only part I could figure out. The dragon flew to a once great city, that was in smoking ruins. The city was surrounded by the sea."

For the first time since Jon had started talking, Lord Eddard's face betrayed his shock. "Valyria?!"

"Yes father. I don't know how to explain it but I got the feeling I must go there. That my future awaits me, in the ruined city. That and a feeling of urgency, that I must leave for it soon." This last part, Jon did not have to act. For he really did have a sense of urgency, least what he really saw in his vision come to pass.

"Jon, the journey to Valyria is very perilous! Very few if any, who have taken the Journey-" Lord Eddard, started.

"Have ever returned. I know father, believe me." Jon finished for him. "I'm sorry, father. I shouldn't have interrupted."

"No, you shouldn't have." Said Lord Eddard, with a frown. "But you are correct. So why would you even want to go?"

"Father, you once told me that something was only impossible, till someone else figured out how to do it. So if no one else has returned from Valyria, then I'll just have to be the first!" Said Jon fiercely.

Lord Eddard while impressed with Jon's bravery and determination, was still less then inclined to let him go on a quest that was almost certain death! "Maybe when you are a little older Jon."

"No, father! I don't know how to explain it but I just know, if I don't go now something bad will happen!" Said Jon, urgently. While finishing in his head. _'Like you getting your head chopped off.'_

"No, Jon! What kind of father would it make me, if I sent my twelve year old son on a quest that is all but suicide?!" Said Lord Eddard in a voice that brokered no arguments. But Jon knew he could not give up, the fate of his family depended on it.

"The gods-" Jon started to say, only to be interrupted.

"THE GODS ARE NOT YOUR FATHER!" Said Lord Eddard, raising his voice for the first time.

_'And nether are you!'_ Jon wanted to say. But he didn't, for many reasons. Not just because all the problems it would raise, but also because it would do little to prove himself mature enough to take the journey, if he argued like an immature brat. Instead Jon paused to think.

_'How can I prove that I'm capable of taking care of myself.' _For in the end, he knew that's what it boiled down to. The fact that in his fathers eye he was still a child, and not capable of taking care of himself. It was then that he heard a loud curse form his brother Robb, who had gotten distracted from his training by their Lord Father's yelling. And earned a sharp rap on the helm for it.

"Father?! What if I can prove I can take care of myself as well as any man grown?!" Jon asked almost excitedly.

"H-How?" Asked Lord Eddard, severely thrown off by Jon's sudden change in demeanor. For this couldn't be good.

"Order Ser Rodrik to face me without holding back. Surly if I can beat someone of Ser Rodrik's caliber, then I should be able to handle myself on my quest. Anyways it's not like I'll go out there picking fights. So anyone I'm likely to face will probably be common street thugs." Said Jon. He had no clue where this idea had come from, or what made him say it. For he had never beaten Ser Rodrik before, hell he had only just been able to beat Robb.

Eddard tried to think of what Jon was up too. He wouldn't have brought up this challenge unless he truly believed himself capable of beating Ser Rodrik. Which meant he likely had a trick up his sleeve. Lord Eddard Stark was not by nature a gambling man, and would only bet I what he was certain was a sure bet.

"Alright, fine. If you can prove yourself capable of surviving a real life fight, then you can go." Said Lord Eddard. Jon was about to start thanking his father profusely, at least until what he heard next. "However! If we are to see how you fair in a real life situation, then your opponent is not likely to be an honorable Knight. Or even just one opponent really. So you will face Ser Rodrik and one other of my choosing."

"Yes, father." Said Jon, with a deep bow. All the while cursing his luck in his head.

So it was with that, that Jon now found himself facing not only Ser Rodrik, but Vayon Poole aswell. To top it off, it would seem that in the time it took to organize the fight. As well as for the combatants to outfit themselves, word of the fight had spread. The training yard was now full of spectators, including the rest of his family. Even Lady Catelyn who was holding baby Rickon, had come to watch. No doubt hoping to see her Lord Husband's bastard mistake, take a beating.

Jon eyed his opponents, Ser Rodrik was wearing plate armor over ringmail and Vayon was wearing mostly just ringmail. With the addition of a breast plate, bracers, and greaves, and open faced helm. Both men were armed with a long sword and shield. Jon himself had foregone ringmail or plate armor, instead choosing padded leather. Which would give him the most maneuverability, plus it wouldn't weigh him down as much. In truth the only piece of real armor, Jon could be said to have on was his helm.

Jon had also foregone, his normal training weapons of long sword and shield. For a hand and a half training sword. He didn't know what made him choose that weapon, but remembering the bastard sword Long Claw from his vision. It just seemed appropriate.

"ALRIGHT!" His Lord Father's voice rang out across the yard. Hushing the whispers and betting of the spectators. Jon wondered if any had put money on him? He doubted it, gods know he wouldn't have bet on himself at the moment.

"THE RULES OF THIS FIGHT ARE SIMPLE, THERE ARE _NO _RULES! THIS IS MENT TO BE A REAL TO LIFE FIGHT, THE FIRST TO LAND A KILLING BLOW TO HIS OPPONENTS, WINS!" Lord Eddard continued. "ALRIGHT, BEGIN!"

Jon once again eyed his opponents, looking for any openings or weaknesses he could exploit. Jon was certain they were doing the same to him. Jon knew that Ser Rodrik would be the greater threat, which meant that he needed to take him out first. But he didn't dare underestimate Vayon Poole ether. The man my be a steward, and therefore spent most of his time unarmed. But he was still from a Nobel House, and was likely trained in the art of the sword ever since he was old enough to hold one.

Jon took in his two opponents aswell as the muddy yard they were on, it was then an idea pop in to his head. It was crazy, but it just might allow him to even the odds. Jon turned to face Ser Rodrik, leaving his side open for Vayon to attack. Vayon seeing the opening, charged right at him. Which was exactly what Jon had been wanting! Jon quickly turned toward the charging man and kicked a huge glob of mud right at him.

Vayon who was in mid charge had no time to dodge the incoming missile, and Jon's aim proved true. The mud struck him right in the eyes and face, temporally blinding and disorienting him. This also had the added benefit of distracting Ser Rodrik. Jon charged full steam at Ser Rodrik who noticing the charge brought up his shield and sword. But little did he know the charge was just a faint, to get him to do just that.

At the last second Jon tucked his sword to his body and went into a slide. Twisting as he did so, so as to slide on his back instead of his stomach. Jon slid completely under the Knights legs aswell as his guard, till he was fully behind the Knight. Jon lashed out with both his feet planting them behind the Knight's knees, causing them to buckle.

Ser Rodrik went to his knees in the mud, Jon was quick to take advantage. Jon quickly placed the tip of his training sword, where the neck met the body. Which was one of the few places, that the Knights armor didn't cover. In what would have undoubtedly been a killing blow. Therefore taking the Master at Arms, and his greatest threat out of the fight. Jon wished he could have seen the looks on the faces watching, on his father's, his brothers and sisters, and especially Lady Catelyn's. But there simply wasn't time.

For no sooner had he snatched victory from Ser Rodrik, then Vayon Poole (who had cleared the mud from his face.) was upon him. Jon brought up his sword just in time to block a downward slash, Jon lashed out with his foot. Hitting the steward right in the nose, breaking it. Vayon stumbled back, and Jon took the opportunity to roll to his feet. Jon knew that the mans eyes would be watering from the blow, as well as the mud from earlier thus impairing his vision.

Now was the time to press his attack, Jon attacked with an overhead strike. Vayon was able to block the blow with his shield. What followed next seemed to last an eternity to Jon, but in reality couldn't have been more then a minute or two. Jon would lash out with his sword, and Vayon would block with his shield. Before striking at Jon with his own sword. Jon would dodge, and the process would be repeated.

It wasn't until Vayon had tried to nail Jon in the helm with his shield, that Jon noticed an opening. Vayon had left his sword arm unguarded, Jon ducked the shield and slammed the flat of his blade into the steward's wrist. Causing him to drop his sword, Jon quick to take advantage. Driving his shoulder into Vayon's breast plate, he caused the man to stumble back a few steps. Twisting around Jon brought the tip of his sword up under the steward's unprotected chin, successfully ending the fight.

Jon held the tip there for a moment, before dropping it and bowing to the man. Hoping there were no hard feelings. He then turned toward his father and took a knee, it was only then that he noticed how quite the training yard had become. Taking a quick glance around, Jon saw the stunned looks on the faces of those gathered. Jon looked for Lady Catelyn but she was no longer there, but Jon did take comfort in the stunned look on Robb's face. The disbelieving look on Sansa's, the excited look on Arya's, the quizzical look on Bran's.

But most of all, by the look on his father's face. Who was looking down at Jon with a look of guarded pride and shock.

"THE WINNER... JON SNOW!" Lord Eddard, called out. An hour or so later, Jon found himself called into his father's solar.

"You requested me, Father?" Asked Jon as he entered the Solar.

"Aye, I did." Said Lord Eddard, who was setting at his desk. "I am a man of my word, Jon. So you may go on this foolish quest of yours. I may not like it, but I will abide by the terms of our agreement. I have sent a raven to House Manderly in White Harbor, with instructions to prepare you a ship and a crew."

"Thank you, Father." Said Jon with a low bow, and he truly meant it.

Lord Eddard let out a humorless chuckle. "Don't thank me just yet. As I said Jon, the journey to Valyria is very perilous. This crew may start this journey out of loyalty to me and House Manderly, but they will only finish it out of loyalty to _you_! And that is something you will have to earn on your own, I'm afraid."

And so it was a moons turn later, that Jon found himself in White Harbor. Staring at the ship that would be his new home for this Journey. The _Autumn's Tide _was a large merchant ship, unlike warships which were smaller and built for speed this one was large and built for hauling cargo. As Jon dismounted his horse and prepared to board the ship. He thought of his goodbyes and the new sword that hung at his side.

His goodbyes to his family wasn't a long tearful affair, which he was thankful for. They had all had time to adjust to the idea of him leaving. Robb had made jokes about him not getting himself killed, least Robb would be honor bound to avenge him. Sansa ever the Lady, wished him a safe journey with a curtsy. Arya had wanted to come along but knew that she couldn't, so instead settled for threatening him. That should he die, she would kill him. Jon just hugged her and ruffled her hair. Jon also hugged five year old Bran, and asked him to be extra careful with his climbing.

Bran looked at him oddly, but agreed none the less. Rickon was with his Lady Mother, who was herself nowhere in sight. Something that didn't altogether surprise him, still Jon wish he could have said good by to his baby brother. Jon promised himself that there would be time for baby Rickon to get to know him later. Finally it came time to say goodbye to his father.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, father." Said Jon with a bow. Much to his own surprise, Lord Eddard, grabbed him up in a tight hug.

"You look after yourself out there." Said Lord Eddard. "Remember son, use your head first and your sword second."

"I will, father." Said Jon, fighting back tears. His father so rarely referred to him as son, that every time he did meant the world to Jon.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Said Lord Eddard, as held out something long wrapped in a cloth. "Speaking of swords, I had Mikken forge this for you."

Jon unwrapped the object what he beheld almost took the breath from him. It was a Hand and a Half sword, with a curved cross guard and a black leather scabbard. It was not the sword in and of itself that about took Jon breath. But the pommel, for at the end of the swords handle. Carved out of Weirwood, was the head of a white wolf.

"T-Thank you, father." Said Jon a little chocked up.

"Just come back alive, and that will be all the thanks I need." Said Lord Eddard, with a small smile. As they hugged once more. "So every great sword has a name, what will you name yours?"

Jon thought for a moment. He thought of his upcoming journey and how the sea that surrounded Valyria, was said to be full of demons. "I'll name it, _Demon's Bane._"

Jon smiled at those memories as he boarded the Autumn's Tide. Today was the start of a new journey, of a new adventure. Jon only hoped he was ready.

* * *

_**Sneak Peak into future chapters.**_

**1.**"W-Who. Are. You?" Jon asked the man he just saved, as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Forgive me." Said the man in his thick Braavosy accent. "I am Diego de Ávila, the Gentleman Thief. And it would seem, that I owe you a bit of a life debt."

* * *

**2.** Jon felt his blood run cold, when he heard the words ring out across the ship.

"**SEA DRAGON!**"

* * *

**(A.N) Well, that's all for chapter two, I hope you all enjoyed it. For those of you who think the sword fight ended to quickly, I would like to point out that most real life sword fights lasted only a few minuets or less. Also I would like to thank everyone who favorites or followed this story, I must say I am stunned at the response this story is getting.**

**Well anyways, as always please review, and I'll see you next time on _Never A Dream So Real._**

**Sincerely:_ Reddog24485._**


End file.
